coasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Son of Beast
Son of Beast was a wooden roller coaster in the Action Zone area at Kings Island. The roller coaster was the sequel to the park's Beast, and remained SBNO (Standing But Not Operating) from 2009 to its demolition in September 2012 to make way for Banshee. Ride history Early planning phases and announcement The Roller Coaster Corporation of America (RCCA) discussed building the first wooden hypercoaster in the world at Kings Island in 1997. The park announced their plans for the ride on May 11, 1999. As part of a marketing campaign, Kings Island placed a small box near one of the park's footpaths. Frequently during the day, beastly growls, snarls, and other noises were heard from the box as it shook violently. During the announcement, the box was used along with a model of the roller coaster's layout. The box's front was ripped open, with the words "Son of Beast" stamped on the inside. Problems and firing Immediately after Son of Beast was announced, problems plagued the ride. As a result, the park's owner (at the time), Paramount Parks, fired RCCA, and had to make their own independent corrections to the ride's design. Opening Son of Beast opened on May 26, 2000. Closure and demolition In June 2009, a major, non-fatal incident occured on Son of Beast. During the ride's investigation, the park closed Son of Beast. On July 29, 2009, the park discovered the ride was operating regularly and there were no errors. Despite the discoveries, Son of Beast remained closed. Then, Kings Island began demolition on the attraction in September 2012, alongside the nearby Thunder Alley go-karts track. Then, on August 8, 2013, Kings Island announced their plans for Banshee, an inverted coaster to open at the park in April 2014. It would be Son of Beast's replacement. Ride synopsis After riders are loaded into the train, it descends a left-hand 51-foot drop into a series of short hops before entering the 218-foot hill. After reaching the lift's crest, the train makes a quick left-hand turn before dropping 214 feet, followed by a 70-degree banked right turn. Next, riders enter a 168-foot drop before entering a double helix to the left. Next, the train enters the mid-course brake run, before dropping into a straight portion of track (where the vertical loop was prior to 2006). Next, the train enters another helix, followed by a series of small hills and the final brake run. Trivia Records *Son of Beast was the tallest wooden coaster in the world during its time. *It was also the fastest wooden coaster in the world. *Son of Beast was also the longest wooden coaster in the world. *Son of Beast also had the only loop on a wooden coaster, prior to its removal in 2006 following an incident. *It was also the longest looping roller coaster in the world. This record is now held by California Screamin' at Disney California Adventure Park. *During Son of Beast's time, Kings Island had the most feet of wooden track at any theme park in the world, at 22,612 feet, over 4 miles long. *It was also the first and only wooden hypercoaster in the world. Statistics *Son of Beast's main structure was constructed using lumber from Southern Yellow Pine trees. The main track was constructed from Douglas Firs. *Son of Beast stood on 12 acres of land. *The ride's trains were constructed by Gerstlauer. *Werner Stengel designed Son of Beast's layout. *One cycle on Son of Beast lasts 2 minutes, 20 seconds. *The ride has 2,414 footers, up to 11 feet underground. *Son of Beast opened 21 years after its predecessor, The Beast, also at Kings Island. It is still operating at the park. Photo Gallery Category:Action Zone Category:Kings Island Category:2000 Category:Closed attractions Category:Rollercoasters